


Carol of the Hills

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Young's five encounters with the supernatural life of Beacon Hills.<br/>A bit of silly fun.</p>
<p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day five. Prompt: people named Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Hills

The first encounter was at work. Carol Young worked at the local transit centre, mostly making bookings for people and filing complaints. Every now and then they’d get runaways passing through. She came to know the ones who truly needed to leave their situation. She’d try to give them a few hours head start before calling the police. 

This boy was young, and wouldn’t look her in the eye. He was tall and gangly, with a mop of curly brown hair. He fiddled with a coin and paid entirely in crumpled bills. As he boarded the bus, his eyes glistened gold in the sunlight. 

She gave him as much lead time as she could.

***

The second encounter was while she was on a camping trip with her sister and brothers. They were in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills when they heard the howls. It sounded part human, part animal.

Carol pulled the blankets up around herself and huddled into her tent. She hoped Greg had remembered to lock up the food. The last thing they needed was wolves around the campfire.

***

The third encounter was at the archery range. She was hoping to hone her skills, maybe practice some distance or moving targets.

She wasn’t expecting a shirtless man with a tattoo on his back to come dashing out of the woods, being chased by a man with a crossbow. The first man turned and, no joke, growled at his pursuer. His eyes were such a bright blue that Carol could have sworn they glowed. 

The second man barely blinked before firing off a shot with his crossbow. The man with the tattoo caught it out of the air and snapped it in two. The two then finally noticed she was standing there. Without a second glance they were both gone.

***

The fourth encounter was at the veterinary clinic. Her cat, Belle, was due for her annual check-up and vaccinations. She had gone to Dr Deaton since Belle was a kitten, and trusted him with pretty much anything to do with her little princess.

She wasn’t sure about his new intern. He seemed confident and smart, sure, but he was also very young. He was obviously too young to have gone to veterinary school, and yet Dr Deaton had him sitting in on exams and learning how to give injections. 

And now here he was, bleeding from the side, barging through the waiting room as if no one in there mattered. Kids these days were just rude.

***

The final encounter was at the mall. Carol was walking through, just taking in the Christmas spirit. She was supposed to be buying a gift for her office secret santa, but she barely even knew Jill and had no idea what to get her. She had finally settled on getting a beauty pack and some scented candles when the commotion started.

A tall, gangly, white boy with short, dark hair ran down the halls faster than she thought humanly possible. He was being pursued by two big, burly men, who obviously hadn’t had a manicure in months. Or ever. 

They crashed into one of the pop-up stalls, then continued on, leaving people to look around in confusion. 

Carol took another sip of her latte and continued on her way. “I have got to get out of Beacon Hills,” she said to herself.


End file.
